1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer dock, and more particularly, to a computer dock for connecting various electronic devices with different thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer dock in an electronic device refers to a peripheral platform disposed below the processor of a laptop. A computer dock usually has built-in peripheral equipment such as a CD-Rom, a disk driver or a second battery. Therefore, a computer dock becomes an external peripheral of a laptop when it is connected to the laptop.
Nevertheless, the connector of a conventional computer dock for connecting to a laptop is usually not retractable. When an electronic device of a different thickness is to be connected via a computer dock, a computer dock that has been designed to fit the thickness of the electronic device must be used. Thus, the usage of a conventional computer dock of prior arts for connecting electronic devices of various thicknesses is still limited at this stage.